Stick Figures
by ataraxyy
Summary: - TravisxKatie - She's got a plan worthy of Athena, it's just customary for someone to not understand.


**Characters**: Katie, Travis random metioning of Connor**  
Summary**: She's got a plan worthy of Athena, it's just customary for someone to not understand.**  
Pairings**: Tratie if you squint**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: No spoilers**  
Timeline**:Kinda screw up. After 'The Last Olympian' but before there are more Cabins for minor Gods *woops SPOILER*  
**A/N: **I'm alive? Okay. This is short but sweet (I hope). But what can I say, Tratie is theraputic for me. I don't really like writing 'happy' and 'fluffy' stuff, (now I sound emo)I LOVE READING IT... but I'm trying! Hopefully I'll get the knack of it. Someday REVIEW!  
[YES I KNOW MY PARAGRAPHING IS HORRIBLE!]

**Disclaimer**: I do not own :)

**Stick Figures**

Although the fact Katie Gardner is obnoxious, bossy and ridiculously loathsome, sometimes she had some damn bright ideas.

Like right now.

Capture the Flag was usually a time where the winning team would be utterly decided to which-ever was lucky enough to have either Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and freak of nature, or the Athena children, on them.

Apparently, on this particular occasion, neither team had said their prayers hard enough.

Groans and whines was the only response to the suggestion put out by the tutor of Greek Heroes. Chiron simply stomped his hoof and an attempt to calm his students.

"This will be a sure challenge for you, young heroes. Without the aid of the Athena children-"

"-and the Kelphead!"

"- yes, and Percy Jackson. Without the assistance from these allies, your teams must think of new and inventive ways to surpass this challenge."

So, in the end, the teams were assigned. Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite and Dionysus on the Blue team whilst Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo and Hades on the Red.

And that's where Katie got her mind into gear.

)()()()()()()()()()(

The plan was simple, effortless perhaps.

Well, that's what the other campers in the Blue team seemed to think as they moved out into the formation set out by the elected captain, none other than Katie Gardner herself.

Travis Stoll still didn't get it.

"Run this by me again."

"How old are you - Five? Do I need to write this out for you?" Travis brow furrowed in thought for a moment.

"It's probably a good idea actually-"

"I was being _sarcastic_ you dim-wit."

"But _I don't get it_!" Katie stared at him, a perplexed expression no doubt smothering her face. Was he being serious? The plan was flawless; absolute. Worthy of respect from Athena herself! And the Stoll kid _still_ didn't understand it.

There was a reason why she sacrificed double the amount than usual to her Godly parent to the fire-pit at dinner and unfortunately, her Prayers weren't answered, considering the most insufferable of the lot was standing in front of her now. Confused like a lost puppy.

"How come Connor, your _younger_ brother understands?" Travis leant against a tree and smirked.

"He probably doesn't, none of my cabin ever does when it comes to Capture the Flag – you just go in - swords swinging and battle cries blaring and hope for the best."

"Well you can forget about that happening. Besides, you're with me."

"Yeah yeah..wait _what?_"

Katie fumbled out some old paper from her breast pocket and smoothed its creased surface against the tree. Whipping out a felt tipped pen from her work belt. Her mind went straight to work, illustrating their surroundings - every tree and stone had its place on the tattered article.

"Who exactly is supposed to be helping you because that guy can't possibly be me; he's too skinny."

"It's a _stick figure_, smarty pants, and we both know you wouldn't just abandon me here." She made a few adjustments to the Travis' figure. "Better?"

"Now he looks all lumpy..."

"Well _excuse_ me if it's difficult to draw muscles on a stick man!"

"I'm musclier to you?"

"Shut your trap."

"Yours doesn't look much like you, either." Travis snatched the pen from Katie's slack grip, twirling it in his hands before drawing some hair on the Katie's figure and then pausing, with the tip of the pen above the drawing's chest.

"Don't even _think_ about it!" Katie threatened with a steely glare, but Travis simply smirked and drew two circles. "How _dare_ you! That's not even proportionally accurate!" Katie shrieked as she desperately tried to seize the pen off the boy.

"How come she's _naked?_" she countered, just to wipe the smug look off the Stoll boy's face.

"How is she naked?"

"I don't see any clothes."

"I thought you said that they were _stick figures!_ Besides, if she's naked, so is he."

"Then if he's naked too," Katie mused impishly as she managed to clasp the pen again, "there's something missing."

)()()()()()()()()(

By the end of it all; the Blue team had already lost.


End file.
